


MXH影业【GV】制作公司 第六章 本章龙昱车

by Vita_OH



Category: 0 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_OH/pseuds/Vita_OH
Summary: 纯车，一发完~人物性格为拍摄作品内性格，OOC的话怪编剧，别怪作者~





	MXH影业【GV】制作公司 第六章 本章龙昱车

纯车，一发完~人物性格为拍摄作品内性格，OOC的话怪编剧，别怪作者~

穿着咖啡色睡袍的男人点燃一支香烟，轻吸一口，朝着坐在床边，四肢僵硬的少年喷了过去。少年咳嗽几声，眼角发红，嗫喏着解西装的扣子。  
处于发育后期的少年身形挺拔，手指尖儿泛着粉色，不知道是不是过于紧张，第二颗扣子半天没能松开。  
男人将香烟在烟灰缸摁灭，勾勾手指，看着少年慢慢地靠近，伸手一抓，拽着领带把人拉过来，狠狠地稳住。

舌头像灵活地鱼儿钻入少年的口腔里，带着一丝呛人地烟草味，舌尖扫过对方上颚，找到少年口中惊慌躲避的小舌，看似粗暴实则温柔地纠缠。很快唾液顺着少年的喉结亮晶晶地垂下，直到少年抵在胸前的手转而抓住了男人的后背，扣子悄然被解开，西装里是一件半透明的白色衬衫。  
衬衫不如西装好命，被男人修长的手指直接扯开，露出已经挺立饱满的果实。  
少年很白，乳头的颜色也很浅，一颗颤巍巍地小樱桃昭示着自己的存在感，惹人垂涎。男人顺着少年的喉结啃下来，到了乳头，则用尖牙轻轻咬了一下。  
少年口中溢出清脆地呻吟，带着甜滋滋的尾音：“经理……别这样……”

经理一推，少年向后仰倒在床上，上半身只剩下打开的白衬衣，裤子在不知不觉间被脱下，黑色的平角短裤中，稚嫩的阴茎高高竖起，在短裤边缘试探。  
男人的手上有薄薄的茧子，握住龟头的感觉分外刺激，少年腰肢挺起，喉咙里压抑着呻吟，企图追求更多的快感。  
“放松点，宝贝，你的第一次，我会很温柔的。”粗重的喘息在少年耳边响起，瞬间肉乎乎的耳垂染上血色，被人含进嘴里肆意抿舔。  
很快少年的内裤也已经除下，肉粉色的阴茎笔直地翘着，马眼渗透出丝丝前列腺液。而此时，男人也脱掉自己的浴袍，露出精壮结实的肉体，他没有穿内裤，大喇喇地露着阳具，看起来比少年的粗上一圈。

两支阳具靠在一起摩挲，男人的打开润滑液，镜头给了品牌一个特写，接着转移到少年下身。手指挤出润滑液，打开两半粉桃似的屁股，露出深藏其中的小小花园。  
少年的后穴未曾使用过，褶皱细密地缩成一团，因为紧张微微颤抖翕动。男人先伸进一根食指，撑开褶皱后慢慢进入。  
“你知道每个男人的这里，都有一个地方可以然你直接爽到上天堂。”  
润滑剂滋润了原本窄小紧致的甬道，有一部分被挤压出来，顺着大图内侧雪白的肌肤蜿蜒流下，监控室里，仝卓红着脸跳起来奔向卫生间。  
手指在甬道里细心探索，不一会儿找到了略微凸起的前列腺，轻轻一按。

还是处子的少年哪里经得起这种挑逗，张大嘴巴，如同缺水的鱼儿一样腰部高高挺起，直接射在了男人手里。  
“高潮一次，你会比较放松。”  
镜头再转移到后穴时，原本紧紧闭缩的洞口已经放入两根手指，褶皱泛起了艳丽的蔷薇色，吐出晶莹剔透的润滑剂，或许还有逐渐丰沛的肠液。  
“啊……经……经理……很痒……”  
“哪里痒……？你不说，我怎么知道呢……”  
“里面……身体里面……”  
“说清楚点！哪里痒？”

手指一下增加到三根，似乎撑到了小穴的极限，少年哀叫一声，带上了哭腔：“是……小穴里痒……”一面说一面扭动着身子，企图让手指进入更深的部位止痒。“想要……经理的大肉棒止痒……求求你……”  
男人也已经忍耐到了极限，腰部一挺，阳具在少年的会阴部和后穴之间借着淫水上下滑动，尽管穴口已经一张一合地需求着操弄，良好的控制力让他游刃有余地咬着少年的乳头，用了点力气向外拉扯。  
“好痛……轻一点……”  
话音未落，硕大的龟头已经挤入穴口，初次承受的身体瞬间紧绷，肠壁蠕动着拒绝异物的入侵。男人松开乳头，看着浅褐色的樱桃变成了深红，两手把住了少年柔韧的腰，继续向前推送。  
“放松一点，你是来赔罪的，可不是来让我伺候的，懂吗？”  
少年眼角渗出泪花，咬着嘴唇乖乖点头，两只手抓住了床单，关节泛白。  
幸好男人也没有粗暴闯入，而是进入几公分便退出，来来回回，每次都稍稍前进一点，很快少年感觉得身体深处传来空虚酸痒的感觉，他缩紧后穴企图止痒，却夹住了热腾腾的阳具，受到刺激的肉柱又胀大一圈。  
“小东西，你是想把我夹射了吗！”

男人伸手轻轻拍了拍少年红通通的脸颊，为他抹去眼角的泪痕，突然腰跨一送到底，填满了少年的肠道。  
“啊！”这一声饱含着水孜孜的春意，随着男人抽插速度加快，少年很快再次泣不成声，只是这次多半是快感带来的生理性泪水。  
剧烈的性交让大量润滑剂顺着动作流出来，两人的交合处满是黏腻的液体。男人每次抽出来时只留下半个龟头在穴内，然后用足力气插进去，一下子至少抽送了几百次。少年原本挺直的腰彻底软了，整个身体都为身上的男人放开，变成了熟透的水蜜桃，散发出淫靡诱人的肉香。  
“啊……嗯……经理……啊……求求你快一点……我……我想高潮……啊！”  
男人恶劣地封住少年不断吐出前列腺液的马眼：“不行，你要和我一起高潮才可以。”

“不……我要不行了……求求你……呜呜……啊……让我去吧……”  
“那就一起去吧！”  
男人抽送的速度更快，就着肉棒插在穴内的姿势把少年翻了个身，变成跪爬的姿势。这样一来，后穴像眼里的蔷薇花一样开放着，男人揉捻着少年丰腴的臀肉，手掌啪啪打出红印子，刺激少年甬道更加用力地收缩。  
“嗯……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”  
最后冲刺的时刻，龟头反复在前列腺上碾压，少年全身颤抖着，死死绷直了背部，直接被操弄到高潮，精液飞溅到自己的脸上。高潮的瞬间，拼命夹紧的肠道也把男人送到了高潮，大股大股的精液冲击着肠壁，将少年带到了前列腺高潮的巅峰。  
一阵粗喘，男人退了出来，镜头给了缓缓渗出精液的后穴一个特写。

“cut！”  
“非常好，一次过！不愧是我们顶级1号大龙哥！”翟李朔天关掉摄影机，立刻有助理上来搀扶蔡程昱进洗手间去清理身体。


End file.
